edgar_turtlefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Is In Your Heart
]] Monster in the mirror 517.PNG Edger turtle 1060.PNG Edger turtle 1326.PNG Edger turtle 1602.PNG Edger turtle 1326.png Edger turtle 1260.PNG EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png Blankey toaster and lampy.png Edgar turtle picture.png Car goanimate.png Turtles 3.png He man plate with the spoon.png Edgar turtle.png Walking on with buddies.png Professor quigey edgar.png Edger turtle 1060.PNG Edger turtle 1602.PNG Edger turtle 1060.PNG Monster in the mirror 517.PNG Edger turtle 1602.PNG Edger turtle 1326.PNG Edger turtle 1260.PNG Edger turtle 1326.png Monster in the mirror 517.PNG EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg Blankey toaster and lampy.png Turtles 3.png Car goanimate.png He man plate with the spoon.png Edgar turtle.png Professor quigey edgar.png Edgar turtle picture.png Walking on with buddies.png Edger turtle 1326.png Edger turtle 1260.PNG EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg Blankey toaster and lampy.png Edgar turtle picture.png Turtles 3.png Car goanimate.png He man plate with the spoon.png Edgar turtle.png Professor quigey edgar.png Walking on with buddies.png EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png He man plate with the spoon.png Edgar turtle picture.png EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png Turtles 3.png Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading "Home Is In Your Heart" is a Go animate song sung by Edgar Turtle and his nephews. The cartoon is animated by Jeff Hale Write the first section of your page here. Edgar Turtle and some child singers performed the song in an animated Sesame Street insert. EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png Blankey toaster and lampy.png EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg Edgar turtle picture.png Car goanimate.png He man plate with the spoon.png monster in the mirror 517.PNG Turtles 3.png Section heading Edgar Turtle and some child singers performed the song in an animated Go Animate insert. EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg Car goanimate.png Edgar turtle picture.png He man plate with the spoon.png Turtles 3.png Walking on with buddies.png Edgar turtle.png Professor quigey edgar.png Write the second section of your page here. Lyrics Third Turtle: Do you have a place where rainbows grow to carry a bear who's sliding Edgar: well I have a rock in a cave below just perfect for hiding Penguin: do you have a house made all out of wood for keeping you dry when its raining Tad: I stay on top when the rain goes drop look I'm hydroplaning Sneetches: The Forest of Feelings= Care-A-Lot, and Earth aren't far apart they differ is some ways in some ways not Second Turtle: cause home is in your heart Third turtle: do you have a star that can travel far and tell you what my star told me Tubb: no but i have a tree that plays with me with branches that swing and enfold me Terrence: Do you have a flower we call it a rose its petals are softer than pillows Terrence: Look.. I see a bee on turtle's nose Pillow Pet Pup: stop! stay perfectly still Third Turtle: Ohh Sneetches: Forest of Feelings, Care-a-Lot, and Earth are the homes we claim loving each other what we've got are places with a different name Second Turtle: but they're all the same Sneetches: Forest of Feelings, Care-a-Lot, and Earth are the homes we claim Forest of Feelings, Care-a-Lot, and Earth are all the same Tad: Do you have a bed where you sleep at night with pillowy blankets all over Pillow Pet Puppy: i sleep in a thicket on soft green grass covered with cushiony clover Third Turtle: my bed is cozy and light as a cloud Penguin: your bed is a cloud Third Turtle: hahaha... Oh yeah! Sneetches: Colors and flowers and hearts in the crowd are just about everywhere Forest of Feelings, Care-a-Lot, and Earth aren't far apart Tad: they differ is some ways in some ways not Sneetches: cause home is in your heart Forest of Feelings, Care-a-Lot, and Earth are the homes we claim loving each other, what we've got are places with a different name Tad: they're all the same Sneetches: Forest of Feelings, Care-a-lot, and Earth aren't far apart They differ is some ways in some ways not Tad: Cause home is in your heart Edgar Turtle: Home is in your heart Sneetches: Home is in your heart... Slideshow edger turtle 1602.PNG edger turtle 1326.PNG EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png Blankey toaster and lampy.png Edgar turtle picture.png Car goanimate.png Turtles 3.png He man plate with the spoon.png Edgar turtle.png Walking on with buddies.png Professor quigey edgar.png EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png Blankey toaster and lampy.png Car goanimate.png Turtles 3.png Car goanimate.png He man plate with the spoon.png Edgar turtle.png Walking on with buddies.png Professor quigey edgar.png EdgarTurtle.BirdSong-1-.jpg edger turtle 1060.PNG Blankey toaster and lampy.png EDGAR TURTLE COUNTING SONG.png Car goanimate.png Edgar turtle picture.png Turtles 3.png He man plate with the spoon.png Professor quigey edgar.png Walking on with buddies.png Edgar turtle.png QUIGLEY PROFESSOR AIRPLANE FLIES.png Sneetches walk to buddies.png Tigger get on the train.png Pooh in mirror.png Bucku jumped.png Pooh in pirate ship.png Humpty can help edger banjo playing.png Fly away iwth me.png